


red sun.

by orphan_account



Series: rose, scent, kiss [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), MCND (Band), Stray Kids (Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Colors, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'll add more as the story goes on., Inspired by a TikTok trend lmao, Roses, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: at the age of sixteen, you get sorted by roses. the colour of your rose decides the colour of your eyes, your powers, and the way you should behave.this isn't one continuous story. it's a prologue for a four (+ this story) part series I am currently working on.
Series: rose, scent, kiss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694287
Kudos: 11





	red sun.

**Author's Note:**

> for everyone who is wondering why woojin isn't part of the character list - in one of chan's vlives, chris talked about something that seemed to be about woojin. from what he said, i feel like they didn't part in good terms, so i am not going to include him as part of stray kids.
> 
> !!also, lower case letters!!  
> !!and english isn't my first language!!

everyone is born with a talent. what talent? no one knows. the government decides your fate the moment you arrive in your mother's arms. in the world of roses, you are destined to serve one of them.

red :  
— takes up 50% of the population  
— eye colour ranges from dark to light red  
— common abilities: extreme strength and stamina  
— uncommon abilities: fire control  
— stereotype: agressive

blue :  
— takes up 30% of the population  
— eye colour ranges from dark to light blue  
— common abilities: extreme speed  
— uncommon abilities: water control  
— stereotype: quiet

yellow :  
— takes up 15% of the population  
— eye colour range is only few shades  
— common abilities: amazing eyesight, hearing  
— uncommon abilities: light control  
— stereotype: positive and outgoing  


white :  
— takes up approximately 5% of the population  
— eye colour varies between light & dark grey  
— common abilities: telepathy, healing  
— uncommon abilities: being able to create anything  
— stereotype: leader figure, smart, thoughtful  


black :  
— takes up less than 1% of the population  
— eye colour varies between dark grey and completely black  
— common abilities: telekinesis, flying  
— uncommon abilities: being able to destroy anything  
— stereotype: cold-blooded, dangerous

the strength of your abilities depend on the colour of your eyes. the darker they are (lighter for whites), the more power you hold.


End file.
